


Politician or Paramour

by EmGrz6



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmGrz6/pseuds/EmGrz6
Summary: King John Laurens is in trouble. His economy is going down the drain, but at least the people love him, right? Just across the border, King Alexander Hamilton's economy is beautiful, but there are riots throughout the country. Laurens comes up with plan to help them both, but the real question is how long will the facade last?A royalty AU I wrote in the middle of the night; little bit of a fake relationship/confusion, but 100% fluff.





	Politician or Paramour

"Mom, calm down, the plans are ready! You don't have to worry about anything." John groaned as he watched his mother sigh and begin worrying all over again. Like most sons, John loved his mother, but found her extremely tedious when it came to him presenting an actually half-decent plan. 

"...not saying he's a bad pick, but Angelica Schuyler is just over there on the other side and she has the exact same credentials. Why Hamilton?" 

John sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Hamilton's better at the financial side of it, and you know we're heading straight into a depression. Also, he's easier to convince because he needs someone the people like on the throne. He's already dealt with 3 rebellions, with rumours of 6 more swirling around. Alexander understands that I am a people pleaser, therefore he'll understand his need," John corrected himself quickly, "no, our need for each other." 

Ex-queen Laurens nodded and smiled slowly, with realisation and teeth deadly enough to scare the bravest man. "And Angelica's people love her." John copied his mother, waiting impatiently for her approval. "I'd suggest you get a move on then." She finally answered. "I heard the Reynolds have already visited him with an offer."

With a quirked eyebrow and a satisfied smirk, John asked rhetorically, "Do you really think Hamilton will marry Maria Reynolds, Mom?" 

"Crazier things have happened." John shrugged, beginning the series of signs the two had grown accustomed to using since John couldn't hear as a child. 

Martha Manning walked in after she heard the familiar dinging of an ended call. "So, she agreed?" 

Looking up from where he'd slumped into his recliner (he was a firm believer in the fact that the more relaxed he was, the more work got done better), John asked skeptically, "Didja really think I wouldn't be able to?" 

"I had my doubts." She placed a few papers in front of him. "Here's the flight details. I picked out 3 suits that are suitable," Martha grinned slightly, "for the welcoming party, and a few more for day wear. Pick out three, plane leaves in 20 minutes." John started, sitting up and hastily grabbing the papers, flipping through them silently.

"That soon?" 

Martha nodded, already breezing out of the room. "He wants to have dinner with you first, so be nice!" She shouted the last few words over her shoulder. John hit his head on his desk for the second time that morning, then followed his secretary out.

~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later, John found himself dressing in a 3-piece suit (which he made a mental note to thank Martha and Mulligan, his tailor for), and getting announced to Hamilton's small court. Fingers twitched as he tried not to fiddle with the fabric around his wrists, a habit his mother had never quite successfully gotten rid of. Suddenly, the doors opened with the announcement of his title, and John got his first good look at Alexander Hamilton.

John's heart raced as he locked eyes with the tanned man sitting across the room. A smirk played on Hamilton's lips as he watched John take in the his appearance. After what felt like a millennia, Hamilton stood and strolled over to John, his head cocked and his pace steady, as if he didn't have a care in the world. John, however, was immensely grateful that he knew he looked amazing, or else he would've felt incredibly intimidated by the handsome man standing less than a foot away.

"So, you're the infamous King Laurens. Alexander Hamilton." He offered a hand to shake; John took it and they walked back to the front table together. "Another royal seeking my hand. Guess I'm the most popular around." Hamilton's eyes twinkled with excitement or trouble, John wasn't sure he wanted to find out which.

"Well, you're the best looked, that's for sure!" John flirted, flushing a deep red as soon as the words left him.

Hamilton laughed, "You're certainly more interesting than the last one."

Shrugging dramatically, John replied, "I do my best."

Hamilton smiled up at him as something flitted across his face. John ignored it in favor of the delicious smelling food in front of him. Unsure if he was supposed to wait or not, he glanced at Hamilton, the question clear on his freckled face. "Hell of a lot more polite, too." John thought he heard him mutter before Hamilton signaled for them to start.

As the dinner progressed, the two found they had more in common than they originally thought, from favourite desserts to whether slavery should be universally banned or not. By the end of it, John began to grow excited about the possibility of marrying this man.

"Laurens, come dance with me?" Hamilton asked when they had both finished. 

John smirked teasingly down at him, "Only if you call me John."

Hamilton stood, returning John's smirk, "Only if you call me Alex, John." 

He flushed at the sound of Hamil-no, Alex's accent delicately wrapping itself around his name. "Lead the way, Alex." John drawled back, letting a little of his own accent out as he took Alex's arm. Alex stiffened slightly before reddening and leading him onto the dance floor. 

As they began dancing, an awkward silence descended over them, even though they'd been easily chatting only a few seconds ago. After some time, John broke the ice: "My mom once told me that the worst thing that can happen while dancing in silence; now I see why." They grinned at each other, and Alex began talking once more, sometimes trying to gesture wildly and pulling John's hand with his. 

After awhile, John said, "That was a lot of fun, but I think I'm going to retire for the night." John yawned, leaning slightly into the shorter man. 

"I'll walk you up, I was about to leave myself." Alex steered John out of the ballroom, pausing only to order a nearby guard that the party was over. 

Listing against Alex a little, John blinked slowly. "But won't there be rumors?" 

Alex grinned tiredly at him. "My dear, I've had worse rumors than 'I saw the king walk the man he's courting to his room!'" John laughed as Alex imitated the high-pitched voice of a gossipy woman, then stopped as he realised what he said. 

"We're courting now? I thought you wanted to-."

"I knew you were the one I'd marry the moment you walked in. I don't care what you want or need from me, I just knew I needed someone I could fall in love with, whether that be now or later." After those eloquently stated words, Alex unhooked his arm from John's. "And here's your room." He gestured at the door dramatically. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, yes?" 

When John didn't respond, Alex groaned. "I scared you off, didn't I? God, and here I was thinking I might get a break." He turned to leave, but John grabbed his hand and pulled Alex close to him. 

"No, you really haven't, and I'd love to fall in love with you." John looked down at Alex. They were so close that their brushed when one of them spoke.

"Thank God!" Alex breathed, his violet blue eyes flickering down to John's lips, then back up to meet his eyes, the question in them clear as the night sky his eyes were so much like. 

John smiled softly, tiredly and stepped back. "Not yet my darling. I'll see you at breakfast?" He repeated Alex's early query, pausing to glance over at Alex, who looked so sleepily adorable his heart hurt. Alex nodded, and John slipped through the crack and into his room, shutting the door with a definite click.

He leaned against it for a few seconds, calming himself. "Alexander Hamilton likes you! And, you like him back!" A small, incredulous voice sing-songed in his head as he climbed into bed, drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like this one, but I needed to get it outta my head. I might write a second chapter, but I'm not sure. Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
